


Highs and Lows

by Gloomy_sunflower101



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Crack Treated Seriously, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Reader, Oneshot, Trapped In Elevator, gender neutral reader, like very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomy_sunflower101/pseuds/Gloomy_sunflower101
Summary: Inspired by that iconic scene of Morgan and Reid trapped in an elevator.You and Aaron have been fighting feelings for each other for months. You end up stuck in an elevator with Morgan and Reid, what could go wrong?or the one in which reader finds out two things. One, Hotch likes them back and two, Reid gets claustrophobic.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You, Derek Morgan & Reader, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Highs and Lows

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is, I rewatched episode 3x3 and got this idea stuck in my head

You and the team had finally made it to the FBI field office in Portland. This unsub seemed all over the place, leaving all of you eager to find him before he took another victim. 

“I’m Agent Jareau, that’s SSA Hotchner, Agents Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, y/l/n and Dr. Reid.”, JJ introduced herself and the rest of the team.

Morgan made small talk while Aaron handed out assignments. It was decided he would take Reid and Morgan to go visit the latest victims home. 

You were about to go join Rossi and Emily on their way to the M.E. , when Reid stopped you.

“Where are you going? Hotch said you were going with us.”

You hadn’t even noticed,though you could admit you weren’t always the best at listening to Aaron Hotchner. Not when he was so, well Aaron Hotchner. His calm demeanor and his unreasonable handsome-ness made the task extremely difficult. It wasn’t really a secret that you had a little crush on your boss for the last few months, well maybe since you first joined th BAU, two years ago, not that anyone had to know.

You remembered the moments you would catch him staring at you with more than the relative passive expression he gave everyone else. The team dinners where he would somehow always end up next to you smiling and laughing. The thrill of excitement when your hands ended up in his that one time, under the table on the jet back to Quantico, then the few times it happened again. The lingering gazes when one of you swore the other had looked away. The late night dinners where you two just happened to be the last two to leave and “we might as well get something to eat right?”. The glasses of wine after a long case at his home, because “Jack was spending the night at Jessica’s.” 

Not that anything had happened, those nights always ended the same, catching a cab home before you could do anything stupid and complicate things. You two didn’t even talk about those moments, because there was nothing to talk about, right?

“Y/n?”, Aaron asked.

You were brought back to the present where the three men were staring at you.

“Why are we just standing around, let’s go catch this guy.”, you said leading the way while ignoring the blush that was heating up your face. You heard Morgan chuckle and imagined him shaking his head. The group made it to the SUV and Aaron got into the driver's seat, and you moved to get into the passenger seat,only to be stopped by Morgan. 

“Newbies in the back.”

You looked into his shades.

“You’re kidding, Morgan.”, you answered, not being able to fight off the smile at his antics.

“You’re the newest to the team. In the back with the kid.”, He said lifting an eyebrow.

You shrugged it off and got in next to Spencer, who gave you a shy smile. 

Derek got in and Aaron finally started the short drive.

“Jokes on you, I like sitting with Reid.”, you mumbled, not really meaning anyone to hear you.

“Thanks y/n, I like sitting by you too, besides statistics show that the backseat has been proven-”, Reid began reciting his knowledge regarding how all studies have proven that the backseat was safer.

You smiled, the genius was a little awkward, but he had been nothing but nice to you, even inviting you to the occasional movie. The whole team may give him a hard time from time to time, but they were never serious. You were often paired with him, being that you could somewhat keep up with him and his mind. 

Morgan was always fun and liked to keep you on your toes, besides he had helped you train for the tests at the academy. You found him to be full of energy, yet never exhausting. His nicknames really made you feel more at ease when you had first joined, though you didn't expect "newbie" and "rookie" to stick for the past two years. 

The SUV had arrived at the victim’s apartment complex. 

“I just want it on record, I’m older than you.”, you said, mostly to Derek.

Morgan just laughed it off and you thought you saw Aaron’s mouth flinch into a smile. 

Reid found out the victim's apartment was on the fourth floor. 

The four of you had piled into the small elevator, only to hear it groan. 

“I’ll catch you guys up there.”, Aaron said, leaving the elevator. He turned, waiting for you to follow. 

You were on your way to follow him, when the doors snapped shut.

“Okay, I guess I’m with you guys.”, you took a step back.

The elevator started rising.

“No make-out sesh on the stairwells.”, Derek said, earning a cough from Spencer.

“What?”, you whirled around to meet his smirk, when the elevator stopped abruptly. You stood still and saw the panic on Spencer's face. 

“Did it stop?”, you asked.

Derek jumped slightly.

“No, don’t do that!”, Spencer shouted, startling you.

“What, you scared, Reid?”, Morgan said, giving another light jump, clearly enjoying himself. 

“No, seriously.”, you said as Reid mumbled something about not wanting to be in an elevator with him.

You moved to press the alarm when the elevator fell for a second. 

That had Morgan clutching onto the railing in the corner. Reid's breathing had become erratic.

“It’s okay, I’ll press the alar-”, you got interrupted by Reid.

“Pry the door open! Morgan!”

Morgan moved slowly and pulled on the doors, which unsurprisingly didn’t move.You made it to the alarm and heard it ringing out.

“Call for help.”, Reid said flailing his arm.

“Reid it’s not working.”, you said, trying to stay calm yourself, it was no use if all three of you were freaking out.

“Morgan, try it. It’s push, pull.”, the young man said, still waving his arm around, resembling a bird.

“Push, pull, push, pull, it’s not working Reid!”, Morgan yelled.

“Okay, relax. It’s gonna be fine. Let’s just calm down, okay? One, Aaron knows we’re in here. Two, this building has two elevators, someone will come and fix this.”, you said not sure if you were buying your calmness. 

Reid shut his eyes, while Morgan chanted, “no’s and not today’s”.

“Hotch!”, Reid called out, in an uncharacteristically high pitch voice. It would have been funny, if he didn’t look like he was about to burst into tears.

“Hotch!”, Morgan repeated, though not as high, but still just as urgent. 

You put your head in your hands, you were going to die in a tin box with idiots. Not really, they were some of the smartest people you knew, but apparently not under stress. You didn't have time to ponder the irony, seeing as all three of you were FBI agents. 

“Look, lets just sit down for a moment.”, you suggested, noticing Reid was a little shaky. 

You also couldn’t ignore the threat of the elevator falling more if one of you had fallen down while inside. You eased Reid and yourself and onto the ground, watching Morgan tap his foot and shake his head, still messing the emergency button. 

Eventually Morgan joined the two of you on the ground. The three of you sat in silence for a moment.

Reid began rubbing his head and that’s when you decided they needed a distraction.

“So, Morgan, what was that comment about makeouts on the stairwell?”, you said, trying to ignore the sudden heat.

“Oh, please, y/l/n. You joined a team of profilers and you think we aren’t gonna notice when you have feelings for Hotch?”, Morgan said wiping some of the sweat off his face.

You were honestly speechless, you were sure you had been subtle, it didn’t even seem like Aaron knew. 

“Or, the ‘longing gazes’? I’m a little upset you two thought we wouldn’t pick up on that.”, he continued. 

Reid began fanning himself. You were really regretting wearing a long sleeve. 

“What? The whole team picked up on it?”, you asked, slightly embarrassed. 

“Yeah, y/n”, Reid surprised you by speaking up.

“Well- Why didn’t anyone say anything to me?”, you said feeling nauseous.

“Why would we? It seems like Hotch really likes you.”, Reid muttered.

“What? No, he doesn’t have feelings for me. He’s just being a good boss.”, you said defensively.

“I don’t know who your boss was before, but most of them don’t hold hands with their subordinates.”,Morgan said with a weak smile.

“Or take them out on dates.”, Reid said, opening one eye. 

“No, it’s not like that.”, you said, hoping it was exactly like that

“Okay, fine ask him then, because I swear Hotch hasn’t looked at anyone like that since Haley.”, Morgan said. 

You lost yourself in thought. There’s no way that Aaron actually thought about you the way you thought about him. No way he looked forward to seeing you everyday or thought about your smile so much he had it memorized. 

Just then the cables squeaked and the elevator shifted down for a millisecond. You observed Reid and felt dread in your stomach.

“Spencer, are you claustrophobic?”, you asked, watching him trying to steady his breathing.

“Let’s stick you in a falling box and ask if you’re claustrophobic.”, Morgan snapped at you, not that you completely blamed him, the heat was getting unbearable. 

“She literally is stuck in the box too.”, Reid answered, barely opening his eyes, only to have them go wide as he eyed the doors. 

“No, no, it’s okay. Just keep your eyes closed if it helps, Morgan’s just scared.”, you hoped your smile came off as playful and not as panicked as you felt. Where was Aaron?

“Are you okay?”, Aaron’s voice came from the other side of the doors, like you had summoned him. You could have cried. Morgan shot up, which caused the cables to squeak again and Reid to whimper. 

“Morgan stop! Be careful.”, you warned, placing a hand on Reid’s shoulder. 

“We’re in here!”, Morgan yelled out. 

“Pry the door open!”, you shouted.

You heard him calling for help and heard multiple people attempting to open the door. You, Reid and Morgan all held your breath. 

You cried out as you heard metal moving, convincing yourself the elevator was falling. 

You shut your eyes and grabbed Reid’s hand. Morgan grabbed your shoulder. 

You felt a hand on your shoulder and saw Aaron in front of you. Reid bolted out into the hallway. Morgan was following him out. Aaron helped you get up and led you to the hallway. Reid was bent over, as if catching his breath while Morgan was laughing nervously. 

Aaron still hadn’t taken his eyes off of you and you joined Morgan in his nervous laughter. 

“How long has it been? Forty minutes?”, Morgan asked. 

“Uh, fifteen, maybe seventeen .”, Aaron answered, glancing at his watch.

“You’re joking.”, Reid and Morgan looked at each other.

“Okay, just take a minute and calm down, then we have work to do.”, Hotch said in a comforting voice. The three of you nodded. 

“Let’s go for a walk, pretty boy.”, Morgan said leading Reid away, leaving you and Aaron alone. 

You turned to look at him and couldn’t stop hearing Reid’s words, ‘He seems to like you too.’

“Are you okay?”, Aaron repeats, almost as if he can read your mind.

“I’m fine, just had to act scared to comfort them.”, you joked, earning a genuine smile from Aaron. 

Could he have really liked you back? How would that even work? What would the team say?Morgan and Reid didn’t seem bothered. The team was a family and a relationship could be messy and telling Aaron how much you really liked him might ruin everything. 

You swallowed any thoughts of telling him when Aaron grabbed your hand. 

“Y/n, how much longer do I have to pretend I have no feelings for you?”, Aaron said.

“I won’t speak for you, but for me, I’m ready to ask you on a date. I was figuring out when, but with this job, perfect timing doesn’t exist. I talked to the others about it and they all seemed in support, if that’s what stopping you. Look, you don’t have to answer now, but I had to tell you.”, He continues. 

“Oh, my gosh, you’re serious? Of, course, I’ll go on a date with you.”, you broke into a smile. 

“Well, that could have been embarrassing.”, Aaron said. You both laughed. 

“Now, let’s go. We have an unsub to catch, then we can figure out what to do about us.”, you said smiling up at him.

“Sounds great, first we have to find out where Morgan and Reid ran off to.”


End file.
